U.S. Pat. No. 4.880,836 describes the use of alkylureas as anti viral agents effective against Herpes I virus, Herpes II virus and the AIDS virus. This patent further describes methods of treating viral infection in media such as blood supply, blood bank and surfaces of all kinds by administering to such media an anti virally effective amount of alkylureas. The present invention describes the use of butylurea as a contraceptive agent.
It is an object of this invention to provide methods of abrogating sperm motility utilizing butylurea.
It is a further object of this invention to provide contraceptive compositions containing butylurea which compositions are useful in abrogating sperm motility, and methods of making such compositions.
It is another object of this invention to provide contraceptive compositions effective in abrogating sperm motility, which compositions may be used either alone or in conjunction with conventional contraceptive means and methods of making such compositions.